


Monster Energy M+Ms

by timepavement



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Listerine Sponsorship, Other, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timepavement/pseuds/timepavement
Summary: gordie/reader fic for a friend!
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Monster Energy M+Ms

gordie kicked down the door to your apartment with the force of a stonejourner. "HEY Y/N!" he shouted exuberantly, eyes lit up behind his really cool shades. "GUESS WHAT. i was down at the CVS getting my Gender Drugs™ and YOU'LL NEVER even IMAGINE!!" he rustles through his shopping bag and pulls out a bag of candy. you read the label. 'Monster Energy M+Ms'

"did you know they made these?? i didn't!! i don't even know what the fuck this COULD mean! but god it sounds badass! it sounds SO my shit, i just had to try it!"

the gym leader tosses his shopping bag carelessly across the room, the contents spilling out into a mild mess on the floor, and he shuts the door. he runs up to you, candy clenched in hand and face painted with a smirk so bright it'd make stars jealous. "are you ready? to witness CANDY HISTORY?" before you can egg him on even more, he rips open the bag and dumps what you'd estimate to be two-thirds of the package into his mouth. he chews for a moment, and then fear wipes the thrill from his usually gleaming eyes. he runs off, down the hall, and you hear a door slam. the bathroom, you assume. about a minute later, he comes back, scraping his tongue with a toothbrush. 

"what the hell was THAT?" he shouts, genuinely indignant "wh..who would MAKE a candy that tastes so... so..." 

you try to hold back on laughing, because he seems some degree of actually distressed by this. still, he notices your smile, and smiles slightly on his own. "it's HEINOUS, is what it is! no one should get away with this... it's like EKANS OIL PEDDLING." being able to put on a show for you out of his candy-based tragedy seems to have alleviated a lot of his disappointment. he coughs. 

"bleh, i still taste iiit... i uh. i think i'm gonna be in the other room. writing an email to those COWARDS at the m+m company. while powercleaning my mouth with listerine. ill let you know when i can feel my taste buds again". as he begins to turn away, you wish him luck blow him a kiss. he makes a big display of catching it and shoots you a winning grin. then he proudly strides into the bedroom, rosy-faced and numb-tongued.


End file.
